Kid Icarus X Super Smash Bros.
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Kid Icarus series and the Super Smash Bros. series. For Palutena’s Guidance, see Kid Icarus X Super Smash Bros./Palutena’s Guidance. Super Smash Bros. Melee There is a trophy based on Pit from Kid Icarus: Super Smash Bros. Brawl Super Smash Bros. Brawl features from the Kid Icarus Series. *1 playable character (Pit) *1 stage (Skyworld) *4 trophies *4 stickers *5 music tracks Pit Pit appears as a starting playable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. His look is upgraded for the new console, giving him a design that is fairly different from any of his game counterparts. He mainly fights with his bow and arrow, which can also be split into two small blades. Combined with how floaty he is, he can perform good combo attacks on air with good recovery. Special attacks: *'Neutral - Palutena’s Arrow': Pit’s holds a light arrow and releases it. He can aim the bow at different directions, and the arrow can even change direction midair. While the bow and arrow given to him is original to Super Smash Bros. as shown in Subspace Emissary, he has used a bow as a trademarked weapon in the games. The move itself may be based on the Arrow of Light, one of the Three Sacred Treasures used to defeat Medusa. *'Side - Angel Ring': Pit rapidly spins his bow in front of him for constant attacks. This move can be prolonged in one go, as well as deflect projectiles in front of Pit. While his bow could not do this sort of attack in the original games, the circular motion that protected him may be based on the Projective Crystals found in the Sacred Training Chambers in the NES game. *'Up - Wings of Icarus': Pit’s wings glow blue and he able to fly freely for approximately three seconds. The move is based on the Angel Feather item from Kid Icarus, which allowed him to fly back up should he fall of the bottom of the screen, and the Wings of Pegasus, one of the three Sacred Treasures, which allowed Pit to fly freely. *'Down - Mirror Shield': Pit holds up a large reflective shield in front of him, which can reflect projectiles. The shield is one of the three Sacred Treasures to defeat Medusa, which also based on how she was defeated in Greek mythology. *'Final Smash - Palutena’s Army': Pit yells “All troops, move out!”, summoning a large group of Centurions as a large image of Palutena appears. The centurions in the original Kid Icarus were used to aid Pit in fighting the boss in the fortresses. Palette swap: *'White' (default) *'Yellow': Based on his outfit in a Captain N comic. *'Red': Resembles his chiton after obtaining the Gold Arrow and reaching Level 4 strength in the original Kid Icarus. *'Green': Resembles his chiton after obtaining the Bronze Arrow and reaching Level 2 strength in Kid Icarus. *'Blue': Resembles his chiton after obtaining the Sacred Arrow and reaching Level 5 strength in Kid Icarus. *'Black' Skyworld The only Kid Icarus stage of the game. It is based on the third level of both games prior to Brawl. The stage is set up in a Battlefield form of arena. The cloud platforms are initially covered by nine yellow stones (four on the bottom (with one close to the left edge in a slant), two each on the left and upper platforms, and one on the right platform). The yellow stoned platforms cannot be passed through, but they can be grabbed onto for recovery purposes. The stones can also break, to where the opposite effect happens, especially by the edges. After a certain amount of time, the stones regenerate. There is also a small stoned platform below the main stage that moves rightwards from time-to-time, but it cannot break. Trophies There are 4 Kid Icarus trophies in the game. 2 playable character trophies and 2 series related trophies. Stickers The game features 4 stickers based on artworks from Kid Icarus games. Music tracks The game features 4 music tracks in the Kid Icarus category, and all used in the new Skyworld stage. Kid Icarus Category *'Underworld' - A small medley consisting of a remixed version of the Underworld level theme and the Grim Reaper's theme. *'Skyworld' - This is a redone version of the Overworld level theme from the original Kid Icarus. It is not the Skyworld level theme as the name would suggest--the track is mislabeled in Brawl. *'Kid Icarus Original Medley' - A medley made up of numerous parts of several tracks taken directly from the original Kid Icarus, including the title theme, the fortress theme, and the Skyworld level theme, among many others. Unlockable track: *'Title (Kid Icarus)' - A remix of the original Kid Icarus's title screen theme. This track is also played during Pit's Classic Mode credits. Sound effects *'Pit's victory theme' - Pit’s victory fanfare. Even if the music track is original to the game, it is derived from the original Kid Icarus's title screen theme. Other references If Pit picks up the Hammer item, rather than swinging it with both hands by bending his back, he'll stand still and only swing it by only bending his wrist. This is based on his animation when holding the hammer item in the original Kid Icarus. In Subspace Emissary, Palutena appears as a minor character who gives Pit his bow and arrow. Kid Icarus: Uprising March 22, 2012 Kid Icarus Super Smash Bros. Dark Pit’s design seems to be inspired by Pit’s Black outfit in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS September 13, 2014 (3DS); November 21, 2014 (Wii U) Kid Icarus Super Smash Bros. Being alternate versions of the same game, these two feature mostly the same content, except for stages and trophies and including some different modes. Specifically they feature from the Kid Icarus series: *3 playable characters *19 Smash Run enemies (3DS exclusive mode) (17 if considering Skullters as one) *3 stages across both versions **3DS: 1 stage (Reset Bomb Forest) **Wii U: 2 stages *5 items *2 Assist Trophies *1 Mii fighter costume (DLC) *3 items and 1 enemy in Smash Tour (Wii U exclusive mode) *65 Trophies across both versions **3DS: 58 trophies **Wii U: 19 trophies *2 playable Masterpieces (Wii U exclusive mode) *15 Music tracks Playable characters Pit from the previous game returns, and there are two new characters. Pit Pit returns with a slightly updated look, making it look more like his appearance in Kid Icarus: Uprising. He retains all the alternate costumes from the previous game, but also has two new ones: a Cyan one resembling his chiton after obtaining the Silver Arrow and reaching Level 3 strength in the original Kid Icarus, and a Pink one which may be a reference to the hue of his tunic in the animation short Palutena’s Revolting Dinner. In the Boxing Ring stage, he is referred to as “Captain of Lady Palutena’s Guard”, referencing Pit’s position in the Kid Icarus games. His move set has some major changes from Brawl, including most of his special moves being altered and a new Final Smash. Each Special move also has two new variations, which are: *'Neutral - Palutena Bow': Besides the change in name, the only differences are a longer lag, the arrows being sky blue, holding in a kneeling position, and updated sound effects. **'Piercing Bow': The arrow is stronger and it can pierce through foes, but the charging of the bow takes longer and he cannot guide it in the air. **'Guiding Bow': The arrow has less power in it, but it is easier to control in the air. *'Side - Upperdash Arm': replacing Angel Ring, Pit dashes forward from where he’s facing and preforms an uppercut to an opponent he comes across using the Upperdash Arm. This move can also work on deflecting projectiles. The weapon Pit uses for this move is one of the Arms weapons he can use in Kid Icarus: Uprising, which has weak normal attacks but strong melee dash attacks. **'Interception Arm': When an opponent comes close to him, he targets hits the opponent with the Upperdash Arm. However, he cannot dash. **'Quickdash Arm': There is a longer, faster dash that continues after the uppercut, which could make it slightly harder to control. *'Up - Power of Flight': While Pit does not have as much control of his flight as with Wings of Icarus, he is able to launch himself in a upward, possibly angled, direction aimed anywhere the player chooses for approximately 2.42 seconds, as well as being able to use it again after taking a gimp. This move is based on Palutena granting the Power of Flight to Pit for five minutes since he cannot fly on his own. **'Striking Flight': While Pit only travel slightly left or right in an upward direction, he can attack opponents and possible cause them to flinch. **'Breezy Flight': The move is executed faster, causing less distance to travel, and it pushes anyone near him further away. *'Down - Guardian Orbitars': replacing Mirror Shield, Pit wields the Guardian Orbitars that generates shields from the left and right of him. They can be used to reflect projectiles, as well as having one of them be used for edge-guarding. The weapons he uses are one of the Orbitar weapons he can use in Kid Icarus: Uprising, which specialize in defense and can project shields with charged shots. **'Impact Orbitars': Pit can damage or knockback foes that come close, but the Orbitars lose their ability to deflect projectiles. **'Amplifying Orbitars': Boosts the power of reflected projectiles, but the Orbitars are more fragile. *'Final Smash - Three Sacred Treasures': Pit’s new Final Smash replacing Palutena’s Army. Pit gathers the Three Sacred Treasures as the ability goes through five barrages. The first barrage summons five orange arrows that spread in an arch in front of him. The second barrage shoots three orange arrows that aim slightly towards the closest enemy. The third barrage fires a large yellow arrow that homes in onto opponents. The fourth barrage fires four green energy blasts that home in on the opponent's current location. The final barrage has Pit shooting blue arrows into the sky, causing eight large pillars of burning blue light to shine down from the heavens and damage all those who get hit in the process; each pillar lasts for less than half a second and is randomly aimed with high. The three sacred treasures are powerful weapons in Kid Icarus, which he uses to defeat Medusa in the original game and Hades in Uprising. Palutena Palutena is a first newcomer of the Kid Icarus series in the game, and a starting character in both versions. Her appearance is based on the updated look from Kid Icarus: Uprising. In the Boxing Ring stage, she is referred to as “Goddess of Light”, referencing what position of God she is. Palutena possesses a vast array of fighting abilities at her disposal. Being based on the goddess Athena, Some of her abilities involve her using her staff with a shield as a dash attack. She also shows her tribute as a Goddess with her wings for Forward and Down smash, showing a beam for her Up smash, performing a halo as her Up aerial, and use telekinesis for her grab. Along with each separate Mii Fighter, she has the most amount of unique special moves. Unlike other fighters, Palutena’s custom special attacks act much differently for each Special Slot, as well being unlocked from the start. *'Neutral:' **'Autoreticle': Palutena summons a reticle and it aims at any opponent near her range. Once it selects one, Palutena shoots 3 lasers at the reticle’s direction. Autoreticle is an enhancement type power that Palutena gives to Pit in Kid Icarus: Uprising where he automatically targets an enemy with an identical-looking reticle. **'Explosive Flame': Palutena summons a spherical explosion in front of her a certain distance away, which expands and engulfs a moment later. The Explosive Flame is an offensive power used by Pit or a fighter in Uprising where he summons explosions in front of him that traps enemies and damage them. **'Heavenly Light': Palutena summons a pillar of light near her that can damage opponents a little bit and give a slight push effect without much knock-back. This move acts very similar to the name counterpart move in Uprising used by Pit or a fighter. *'Side:' **'Reflect Barrier': Palutena raises a shield to emit a rectangular barrier, which can reflect projectiles. The barrier moves slowly away from where she summoned it, which gives a weak push effect. The Reflect Barrier is an offensive power used by Pit or a fighter in Uprising where he summons shields to deflect projectiles. **'Angelic Missile': Palutena immediately launches herself horizontally while spinning. Angelic Missile is a movement-based power in Uprising in which Pit charges his foes head-on like a missile. **'Super Speed': Palutena dashes forward, outrunning any fighter, and attacks. Super Speed is a movement-based power in Uprising in which Pit or a fighter dashes for a limited amount of time and attacks enemies along the way. *'Up:' **'Warp': Palutena teleports within a short distance in any direction. Warp is a movement power in Together Mode of Uprising in which a fighter teleports to a random location in the arena. **'Jump Glide': Palutena ascends in the air and glides downwards, showing off the halo. This move acts very similar to the name counterpart move in Uprising used by Pit or a fighter. **'Rocket Jump': Palutena launches slightly upwards while creating an explosion beneath her feet. Rocket Jump is a movement power used by Pit or a fighter in Uprising where he propels himself upwards and damage surrounding foes. *'Down:' **'Counter': Palutena holds out her shield, and as soon as counterattacks any incoming attack with her staff. Counter is a stat power used by Pit or a fighter in Uprising where during the time the power is active, any attack that hits the user will be retaliated. **'Lightweight': Palutena’s speed and jumping abilities double for 12 seconds at the cost of her defense being cut in half. Afterwards, her ground and air movements are reduced to half then what they normally were for 5 seconds. Lightweight is a stat power used by Pit or a fighter in Uprising where he increases the speed and avoids being tired at the cost of reduced defense. **'Celestial Firework': Palutena shoots up fireworks that explode slightly above her, while being invulnerable upon activation. Celestial Firework is a move used by Pit in Uprising in which he launches fireworks while saying the goddess is helping him. *'Final Smash - Black Hole Laser': Palutena activates Black Hole to draw in opponents and trap them, and then fires Mega Laser to inflict damage on them. Both items are used in Uprising Black Hole is a move exclusive to Together Mode that deals minor damage, but pulls enemies to the center and prevent them from leaving the fire range. Mega Laser deals high damage to a large group of enemies, and can be used in single or multiplayer mode. Alternate outfits: *'White' (default) *'Pink': Resembles her in-game sprite in the original Kid Icarus. *'Cyan': Resembles her original concept art in the original Kid Icarus. *'Green': Resembles her appearance in Kid Icarus instructions booklet. *'Blue': Resembles the color scheme of Pandora from Kid Icarus: Uprising. *'Red': Resembles Viridi. *'Black': Resembles Dark Pit. *'Purple': Resembles the color scheme of Medusa from Kid Icarus: Uprising. Dark Pit Smash Run enemies This 3DS-exclusive mode features many enemies that must be fought by players. 19 (17 if counting Skullter enemies as one) of these originate from the Kid Icarus series, making it the most amount of Smash Run enemies from one series. Bumpety Bomb Clubberskull Daphne Flage Lethinium Lurchthron Machva Megonta Mimicutie Monoeye Nutski Orne Reaper Reapette Skullter Skullter Cannoneer Skullter Mage Souflee Zuree Stages Reset Bomb Forest Palutena’s Temple Items Back Shield Daybreak Killer Eye Ore Club X Bomb Assist Trophies Magnus Phosphora Mii Fighter Costume Smash Tour items Trophies Masterpieces Music Tracks Other references The Drill item bears a strong resemblance to the Drill Arm in Kid Icarus: Uprising. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate *3 playable characters (2 unique, 1 echo) *3 stages *6 items *1 Assist Trophy (Phosphora) *26 spirits *13 music tracks Playable characters Pit Dark Pit Palutena Stages Items Staff Phosphora Spirits Other references Pit’s new Star KO scream has him yell the line, “I never learned how to read!”, a reference to the beginning of Chapter 17 of Kid Icarus: Uprising. License Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Direct links